MI UNICO Y GRAN AMOR
by lore9211
Summary: Bella Swan una chica de 17 años la cual llega a vivir a folks después de que su madre se case de nuevo, ella nunca ha amado a nadie ni ha tenido novio ya que quiere esperar a ser alguien y superarse pero lo que no sabe es que en el corazón no se manda y que cuando menos lo esperas puedes llegar a conocer a TU UNICO Y GRAN AMOR. Es mi segundo Fic espero les guste….
1. MI VIDA Y EL CHICO DE CABELLO COBRIZO

CAPITULO 1: MI VIDA Y EL CHICO DE CABELLO COBRIZO

BELLA POV

Hola mi nombre es ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DAWYER pero me gusta que me digan Bella tengo 17 años y desde los 5 he vivido en Phoenix con mi mamá ya que mis padres se divorciaron mi madre se llama RENE DAWYER es una mujer muy excéntrica y cariñosa a la cual le encantaba meterme a varias actividades como danza y demás pero con mi descoordinación no me iba muy bien, mi padre es CHARLIE SWAN es jefe de Policía de Forks es un hombre que como yo le gusta la Soledad y casi nunca demuestra lo que siente.

Mi mamá se volvió a casar con un buen hombre se llama Phil y es Jugador de Beisbol por lo cual viaja mucho y es por eso que he decidido venir a Forks a vivir con mi papá ya que a pesar de lo que mi madre dijera yo sabía que ella no era totalmente feliz quedándose con migo en la escuela siempre he sido buena estudiante aunque no era muy popular y no tenía muchos amigos ya que como dije prefiero mi soledad.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí buscando a mi padre para dirigirnos a casa ya que en 2 días amas inician las clases en el instituto iba caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto cuando encontré a papá al lado de la puerta con su uniforme de policía por lo que supuse había traído su patrulla seguí caminando hacia esa dirección y cuando llegue hasta él lo salude.

Hola papá- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Hola hija- me dijo contestándome el abrazo- vamos- dijo cuando nos separamos y cogiendo mi maleta para posteriormente dirigirnos hacia donde se encontraba la patrulla al llegar nos subimos y nos fuimos todo el camino en un cómodo silencio cuando llegamos a casa nos dirigimos a mi antigua habitación- Espero te guste te compre una cama nueva y unas sabanas- me dijo

Gracias papá si me gusta- le conteste

Ok te dejo para que te organices- dijo mientras salía y yo me dispuse a desempacar todo y organizar al igual que mis libros y fotos cuando termine de arreglar todo baje a hacerle la cena a Charlie ya que había salido y no se a donde al cabo de una hora regreso y me llamo.

BELLA- me dijo y cuando llegue donde él estaba me dijo- te tengo una sorpresa- yo hice un mohín ya que a mí no me gustaban las sorpresas cuando salimos había una camioneta Roja la cual era vieja pero me gustaba- es tuya espero te guste- me dijo

Gracias papá- le dije abrazándolo y dirigiéndome a ella al estar cerca pude ver a un señor en silla de ruedas y a un muchacho más o menos de mi edad era de piel morena y cabello corto y negro como la noche

Bella él es Billy Black y el su hijo Jacob- me dijo papá

Hola mucho gusto- dije mientras les daba la mano

El gusto es nuestro, Charlie no deja de hablar de ti- dijo Billy y yo me sonroje

Espero te guste la camioneta, es muy buena y esta recién reparada- me dijo el joven

Gracias- dije mientras me montaba en ella y él se montaba con migo

Tienes que enclocharla dos beses antes de arrancar del resto todo está bien Ok- me dijo

Ok y cuántos años tienes- le pregunte para hacer un poco de conversación

16 y tu- me contesto

17 – le conteste – donde estudias?- le pregunte

En el instituto de Forks voy en quinto año- me dijo

Genial yo voy en sexto pero me agrada tener un amigo- le dije y así duramos hablando en el coche por 1 hora hasta que entramos les serví la cena y seguimos platicando un rato mas mientras papá y Billy veían el futbol al acabar el partido se fueron, yo me despedí de papa y me fui a dormir el siguiente día paso muy rápido entre comprar libros en Seattle y organizar la casa por lo que mañana seria día de Instituto.

Cuando desperté por la mañana aliste lo necesario para el instituto hice el desayuno y luego me dirigí para iniciar el primer día de clases cuando llegue había mucha gente que me observaba obviamente por ser nueva no preste mucha atención y seguí caminando pero cuando me disponía a dar vuelta por un pasillo me tropecé con alguien así que caí al suelo con mis libros

Lo siento- dije sin levantar la mirada y recogiendo mis libros pero alguien me ayudo y cuando levante la mirada me encontré con un muchacho muy guapo de piel blanca como la mía, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo

No te preocupes fue un accidente- dijo una vez que estuvimos de pie luego me paso los libros y se fue y yo me quede hay pensando en el Chico de Cabello Cobrizo.

.


	2. AMIGOS Y CONOCIENDOLO

CAPITULO 2: AMIGOS Y CONOCIENDOLO

BELLA POV

Después del choque que tuve con aquel muchacho me dirigí hacia la secretaria para recibir mi horario y dirigirme a clase cuando reclame mi Horario me fije y mi primera clase era Matemáticas

Genial-dije para mí misma al llegar ya estaban casi todos los estudiantes y solo quedaba un sitio libre que era al lado de una muchacha por lo que me acerque- Disculpa me puedo sentar?-le dije

Claro no hay problema- me contesto aquella muchacha la cual era muy bonita tenia facciones como de duende era blanca de ojos verdes y cabello negro

Gracias- le dije mientras me acomodaba

Mucho Gusto me llamo Alice Cullen- me dijo tendiéndome la mano de forma educada cosa que me agrado

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero puedes decirme Bella- le dije estrechando la mano que me tendió

Y eres nueva cierto- me dijo

Si- le conteste

Eres la hija del jefe Swan por lo que veo- me dijo

Si Charle es mi papá- le dije

Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto

17 y tu- le conteste

Los mismos- me dijo y así seguimos hablando hasta que llego el profesor ella preguntaba y yo contestaba luego cuando acabo la clase salimos juntas

Que clase te toca- me pregunto

Historia- le dije – y a ti- pregunte

Educación Física- me dijo y así caminamos hasta los casillero resulto que el suyo quedaba enseguida del mío por lo que hablamos otro rato hasta que sonó el timbre para la otra clase al entrar al salón me senté en la mesa del fondo y me dispuse a leer hasta que me interrumpieron

Hola disculpa será que me puedo sentar- me dijo un Chico de cabello Rubio Ojos Azules y test blanca

Claro- le dije

Hola mi nombre es Jasper Hale- me dijo mientras me daba la mano

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero puedes decirme Bella- le dije

Disculpa la pregunta pero es que mi siguiente clase es Música tu sabes dónde queda lo que pasa es que soy nuevo- me dijo

Pues la verdad No,- le dije- yo también soy nueva pero si quieres a hora averiguamos ya que yo tengo la misma clase- sugerí

Claro gracias- dijo y en esas entro el profesor la clase estuvo bien luego de que termino salimos con Jasper y nos encontramos con Alice

Hola Alice- la salude

Hola- me dijo sin quitar la mirada de Jasper

Mira te presento a Jasper, Jasper ella es Alice- los presente y el tomo la mano de Alice un poco más de lo necesario

Un gusto señorita- dijo Jasper

Igualmente- dijo Alice un poco nerviosa

Alice tu sabes dónde queda el salón de música- le pregunte

Claro si quieren los llevo- dijo

Gracias- le dije y nos dirigimos al salón en todo el camino Jasper y Alice no dejaban de mirarse hasta que llegamos

Gracias por acompañarnos- le dijo Jasper a Alice

No hay problema- contesto Alice

Nos vemos- le dije y me entre para dejarlos un poco mas hablando después de un rato entro Jasper y se sentó a mi lado

Que chicas más hermosa- dijo

Si Alice es muy linda y se ve que es súper buena persona- le dije

La voy a invitar a salir- me dijo – Tu qué piensas- me pregunto

Pues si es lo que sientes hazlo yo creo que tu también le gustaste- le dije

Tú crees- me dijo- pues hoy en el almuerzo la voy a invitar a salir- me dijo luego de eso llego el profesor la clase estuvo muy entretenida y didáctica por lo que el tiempo paso rápido cuando se acabo la clase fuimos a el comedor y compramos lo necesario cuando volteamos a buscar mesa Alice nos hizo señas y nos dirigimos a ella pero cuando llegue me quede como estatua ya que aquel muchacho de cabello cobrizo estaba hay

Hola - nos dijo Alice

Hola- dijimos Jasper y yo

Les presento a mi hermano Edward- me dijo

Mucho gusto me llamo Jasper- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano

Hola- le dijo este contestándole el saludo para luego dirigirse a mi- mucho gusto me llamo Edward Cullen y tú- me pregunto

Mi nombre es Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella- le dije tendiéndole la mano la cual el tomo y al tomarla sentí una corriente que recorrió muy cuerpo por lo que la quite rápido y me quede pensando que era lo que me pasaba.

.


	3. BIOLOGIA Y COMPAÑEROS

CAPITULO 3: BIOLOGIA Y COMPAÑEROS

BELLA POV

Después de conocer personalmente a Edward hablamos un poco y cuando sonó el timbre me tocaba ir a clase

Que clase les toca- pregunto Alice

A mí Algebra- dijo

A mí Biología- dije animada ya que era mi clase favorita

Genial yo también tengo Algebra- dijo Alice

Y yo Biología si quieres vamos juntos- dijo Edward

Ok- le conteste mientras iba a coger mis libros pero él los cogió por mi

Permíteme yo los llevo- dijo de forma caballerosa

Gracias- le dije mientras salíamos de la cafetería en el camino todos nos miraban y yo iba sonrojada al llegar al salón nos sentamos juntos en una de las mesas del frente

Así que vienes de Phoenix- me pregunto

Si halla vivía con mi madre- le conteste- y tu siempre has vivido acá- le pregunte

No vivimos 1 año en Alaska y el año pasado volvimos- me dijo

Y tus padres que hacen- le pregunte

Mi papá es médico y mi mama decoradora- me dijo- y los tuyos- pregunto

Mi padre es el jefe de policía y mi madre es profesora aunque no ejerce- le dije

Porque te viniste a vivir acá- me pregunto

Es que mi mama se volvió a casar pero su esposo viaja mucho entonces ella se tenía que quedar con migo pero no era feliz del todo a pesar de lo que dijera así que decidí venir a vivir un tiempo con papá- le dije

Y no extrañas a tus amigos- me pregunto

La verdad no era muy sociable no tenía muchos amigos- le dije

Y tu novio me imagino que se debió poner triste- dijo

La verdad no tengo novio- le dije sonrojada

En serio- me pregunto

Si nunca me intereso nadie y cono te dije no era muy sociable- le conteste

Eso es raro- dijo- es decir eres una chica muy linda- me dijo y yo me sonroje

Gracias- le dije- y tu como vas me imagino que tienes novia- le dije

La verdad no todas las chicas son muy superficiales y estaba esperando a la correcta- me dijo

Espero la encuentres- le dije un poco decepcionada y no sé por qué después llego el profesor y armo grupos de trabajo

Bueno Jóvenes de ahora hasta fin de año van a trabajar en pareja y su pareja va a ser la misma que está a su lado espero se conozcan y hablen ya que de ahora en adelante van a ser compañeros y no se permiten cambios- dijo en eso Edward me miro y me sonrió

Bueno compañera parece que vamos a estar juntos en esta clase- dijo

Si eso parece – le dije sonriéndole

La próxima clase quiero que me traigan una maqueta de un volcán el cual espero funcione correctamente el grupo que lo haga mejor quedara eximido del primer examen – dijo

Y todos salimos de la clase íbamos caminando por el pasillo hacia los casilleros cuando Edward hablo

Cuando nos podemos reunir para hacer el proyecto dijo mientras me pasaba mis libros para dejarlos en mi casillero

Gracias- le dije- no se tu elije y la casa pues no sé donde quieras- le dije

Que tal la mía- pregunto

Pues bueno y cuando?- le pregunte

Qué te parece mañana después de clases- me pregunto

Déjame le pregunto a mi papá y te digo- le dije- bueno nos vemos mañana- le dije despidiéndome de él

Te puedo acompañar hasta tu auto- me pregunto

Claro- le dije cuando llegamos a mi auto me despedí- a hora si nos vemos mañana – le dije

Si- me dijo y cuando me di la vuelta me volvió a llamar- bella me puedes dar tu numero de celular?- me pregunto

Claro - le dije mientras se lo dictaba y luego yo anote el suyo después el me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida pero eso ocasiono que la corriente volviera

Adiós—me dijo

Adiós- le devolví y me subí a mi auto.

.


	4. CELOS, AMIGO Y ENEMIGA

CAPITULO 4: CELOS, AMIGO Y ENEMIGA

BELLA POV

Después de que me subí al auto me dirigí a mi casa pero no dejaba de pensar en Edward ese chico me había cautivado con sus ojos verdes su cabello color bronce su vos aterciopelada su sonrisa y sus labio que eran una tentación para mí nunca había sentido esto y me asustaba un poco ya que en mis planes no tenia enamorarme.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi padre no estaba por lo que asee un poco la casa y cuando acabe me dispuse a hacer la cena para mi papá y para mí cuando acabe de hacerlo papá llego y cenamos los dos luego él se fue a ver la tele y yo a mi habitación para mandarle un mensaje a mamá y hacer mis deberes cuando acabe eran las 10:30 de la noche por lo que me dispuse a arreglarme y a irme a dormir cuando entre a mi habitación mi celular empezó a sonar y cuando lo tome mire que era un mensaje

_**BELLA**_

_**ESPERO QUE TENGAS DULCES SUEÑOS Y ANSIO VERTE MAÑANA**_

_**CON CARIÑO**_

_**EDWARD CULLEN**_

Yo quede asombrada ya que no me esperaba esto no sabía qué hacer por lo que le conteste.

_**GRACIAS IGUALMENTE**_

_**CON CARIÑO**_

_**BELLA**_

Luego de enviarle el mensaje me quede dormida pensando en que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward Cullen.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con el sonido dl despertador me aliste para el instituto y baje a hacer el desayuno cuando lo termine de hacer apareció mi papá para desayunar nos sentamos en la mesa y ahí fue cuando le pregunte.

Papá- lo llame

Dime- me dijo

Tengo que hacer un trabajo para el instituto y después de la escuela quede de reunirme con mi compañero para ir a su casa- le dije

Y quien es tu compañero- me pregunto

Edward Cullen- le dije

El hijo de Carlisle Cullen- me dijo

Creo que si- le conteste

Ok ve pero no te tardas demasiado y tienes mucho cuidado- me dijo

Bueno papá- le respondí para luego despedirme y dirigirme al instituto al llegar pude ver a Alice y Jasper hablando muy alegremente y al lado de ello Edward el cual corrió a abrirme la puerta de mi Auto y a coger mi maleta

Hola bella como amaneciste- me dijo mientras íbamos caminando hacia donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper

Bien y tu como estas- le pregunte

Muy bien a hora que te veo- me dijo y yo me sonroje cuando llegamos a donde estaba Alice la salude

Hola Alice- le dije

Hola Bella- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

Hola Jas-lo salude

Hola bells- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y no sé si fue mi impresión pero pude escuchar a Edward gruñir

Que clase tienes- me pregunto Edward

Matemáticas- le dije

Yo te acompaño ya que tengo la misma clase- me dijo

Ok – conteste- adiós Jas adiós Alice- me despedí para ir a clases en el camino Edward iba con el ceño fruncido y no hablo cuando llegamos al salón no aguante mas y le pregunte- ¿ Qué te pasa?- el me miro con el ceño fruncido

Te gusta Jasper- me pregunto en tono de pocos amigos

Claro que no- le conteste de igual forma

Claro sabes creo que eres igual a todas- me dijo y yo me enoje le quite mis cosas que aun seguí cargando y me dirigí a la mesa de el fondo no sin antes decirle

Eres un idiota por si no te das cuenta a Jasper le gusta Alice- le dije y me senté sin prestarle atención ya que estaba muy enojada quien se creía para hablarme así el muy idiota antes de que empezara la clase me coloque los audífonos y saque mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas para leerlo estaba tan ensimismada que no sentí cuando el se sentó a mi lado hasta que me quito un audífono de mi oído

Perdóname- me dijo yo no le puse más atención me volví a colocar los audífonos y seguí ignorándolo hasta que llego el profesor Edward no dejaba de mirarme mientras yo atendía la clase aunque se me hacía difícil al terminar la clase recogí mis cosas para salir pero cuando estaba cruzando la puerta alguien me tomo del brazo

¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte a Edward

Que hablemos- me dijo

De que- le dije- no disque soy igual a todas pues bueno vete a hablar con otra- le dije pero el volvió a cogerme

Lo siento- me dijo- de verdad lo siento no debí decirte eso es que me ganaron los celos- me dijo

Celos?- pregunte yo

Si me dijo celos de ver cómo le dabas un beso- me dijo

Pero porque si él y yo solo somos amigos- le dije

Si pero en el momento no lo creí y más cuando él te dijo Bells- me dijo

Pero no tienes derecho t y yo solo somos amigos además solo nos conocimos ayer- le dije

Si pero me gustas eres diferente a todas y por eso quiero conquistarte y que me llegues a aceptar- me dijo

Pero- le iba a decir algo cuando él me interrumpió

No te preocupes solo quiero que seamos amigos y que nos conozcamos y yo me ganare tu corazón- me dijo

Ok seremos amigos – le dije y el sonrió luego me acompaño a la siguiente clase que ir Ed. física

Te veo en el almuerzo- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Ok -le dije mientras me sonrojaba y entraba al gimnasio cuando entre me encontré con Jasper

Hola Bells- me saludo

Hola Jas- lo salude la clase inicio con calentamiento como siempre empezamos a correr en parejas yo estaba con Jas cuando una Rubia me empujo y me hizo caer- que te pasa- le pregunte mientras Jas me ayudaba a parar

Mira Niñata solo te digo que dejes a Eddy en paz el es mío y no quiero que te le acerques me oyes- me dijo y siguió como si nada yo intente apoyar el pie pero me dolía el tobillo

Que fue eso- pregunto Jas

No lo sé- le dije y seguimos la clase pero yo cojeando cuando llegamos a la cafetería Edward y Alice nos esperaban en la puerta Edward al ver que cojeaba se acerco rápido

Que te paso?- me pregunto

Me caí en clases- le dije

No es cierto- dijo Jas- una Rubia la empujo y la amenazo- Dijo

Cual rubia- pregunto Alice

Esa- dijo Jasper señalando donde se encontraba la rubia con sus amigas

Tanya- dijo Edward enojado

Si ella- contesto Jasper- le dijo que se alejara de "Eddy"- dijo

Voy a hablar con ella- dijo

No, déjalo así no quiero problemas- le dije

Pero te hizo daño- dijo Edward ayudándome a caminar

Pero si lo vuelve a intentar no la dejare no te preocupes- le dije

Ok –dijo en el almuerzo hablamos de todo un poco hasta que sonó el timbre para la otra clase Edward me acompaño

Y que te dijo tu padre de ir a mi casa?- me pregunto

Que si- le conteste

Entonces nos vemos después de clases- me dijo mientras yo entraba al salón y me daba un beso en la mejilla

Ok -le respondí y me senté


	5. CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN Y BESO

CPITULO 5: CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN Y BESO

BELLA POV

Después de que acabaron la clases espere a que todos salieran ya que con mi mala suerte creo que su hubiera salido con los demás me hubiera caído cuando salieron todos cogí mi maleta y al salir me encontré con Edward el cual me esperaba en la puerta al verme me sonrió cogió mi mochila y paso su mano por mi cintura para ayudarme a caminar pero como siempre la corriente volvió y me estremecí un poco el me sonrió

Bueno y cómo vas de tu pie- me pregunto

Me duele un poco pero nada de importancia- le dije aunque la verdad me dolía mucho

Entonces no es bueno que conduzcas por qué no conduzco yo?- me pregunto

Y tu coche?- pregunte

No lo traje me vine con Alice ya que el mío esta en mantenimiento- me dijo

Ok- le dije mientras seguíamos caminando en el camino vi como Tanya me miraba con desprecio cosa que me hizo estremecer un poco Edward lo noto y la miro desafiante

No te preocupes mientras yo esté contigo no dejare que nunca nada te pase- me dijo

Gracias- le conteste y así llegamos a donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice los cuales nos vieron y sonrieron de forma picara

Alice yo me voy con Bella ya que ella está mal del tobillo y no puede conducir Ok- le dijo Edward a Alice

Vale entonces yo me adelanto nos vemos en casa- dijo Alice y así nos despedimos aunque no me paso desapercibida la mirada que se echaron Alice y Jasper se veía que se gustaban.

Nos dirigimos al auto y Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto para ayudarme a subir y luego subir él a la del conductor dejo mi mochila en la parte de atrás y nos dirigimos a su casa íbamos en un cómodo silencio con solo el sonido de la música de fondo cuando de repente pude apreciar una hermosa mansión ya que no se le puede llamar de otra forma era hermosa cuando aparco me ayudo a bajar y volvió a pasar su brazo por mi cintura al entrar a la casa quede fascinada ya que era hermosa

FAMILIA LLEGUE- grito Edward a lo que una mujer la cual salió de la que creo era la sala se acerco a nosotros era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello del color de Edward y Ojos color miel

Hola hijo- dijo la señora saludando a Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que él me soltó solo un momento

Hola mamá- dijo Edward- mira te presento a Bella una amiga del instituto- dijo

Mucho gusto señora Cullen- le dije tendiéndole la mano a lo que esta me saludo con un abrazo

Mucho gusto querida y dime Esme- me dijo luego vi a un muchacho fornido que se acercaba y venia creo que de la cocina ya que estaba comiéndose un trozo de pastel

Hola Eddy como te fue en el instituto- le pregunto a Edward a lo que este frunció el ceño

No me digas Eddy- le dijo

Y quien es esta pequeña- pregunto mirándome

Hola mi nombre es Bella- lo salude tendiéndole la mano pero él me abrazo fuertemente y me alzo del suelo cosa que me causo gracia

Hola mi nombre es Emmet y soy hermano de Eddy y de Alice- dijo picando a Edward una vez me dejo en el suelo

Bueno pues vamos a mi cuarto a hacer el trabajo- me dijo

Ok- le dije

Nos vemos a hora y les subo algo de merendar- nos dijo Esme

Gracias- conteste

No hagan cositas malas- dijo Emmet a lo que yo me sonroje y Edward le pego en la cabeza luego de eso subimos a su cuarto el cual era hermoso era blanco y tenía una vista del bosque excelente

Bueno empecemos con juntar los materiales- dijo mientras sacaba los materiales de su Closet cuando salió los puso todos sobre su escritorio mientras yo me senté en el ordenador a buscar mas información acerca de cómo hacer el volcán cuando la encontré empezamos a hacer y fue algo muy divertid ya que nos empezamos a ensuciar entre nosotros y a bromear cuando lo terminamos tuvimos que limpiarnos la cara y las manos ya que habíamos quedado muy sucios Esme nos subió algo para merendar y comimos mientras esperábamos que se secara el volcán al acabar hicimos la parte escrita y luego cuando ya habíamos terminado todo bajamos a la sala donde se encontraba un hombre muy guapo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes como los de Edward por lo que concluí que era su padre.

Hola Papá- saludo Edward al hombre

Hola hijo- saludo el hombre

Mira Papá te presento a Bella una amiga- le dijo a lo que su papá me miro

Mucho gusto señor Cullen- le dije

Dime Carlisle y el gusto es mío- dijo mientras me abrazaba estuvimos hablando luego se nos unió Alice Emmet y Esme fue un rato muy agradable ya que contaban anécdotas de Emmet y Edward lo que me hizo reír muchas veces.

Bueno me tengo que ir que pasen buena noche y fue un gusto conocerlos- les dije después de mirar la hora y Edward hacia lo mismo

Yo te llevo- me dijo

No es necesario además como te devuelves- le pregunte

Pues llamo a un taxi-me contesto

No Edward enserio ya me siento mejor de la pierna mira- le dije dando un salto pero hice una mueca ya que aun me dolía

Ni hablar yo te llevo- me dijo

Pues si quieren yo los sigo en mi auto y me devuelvo con Edward- dijo Emmet

Ok- dije rendida mientras me despedía de todos

No vemos mañana en el instituto- dijo Alice

Bueno- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida el transcurso a casa fue muy ameno Emmet nos seguía cuando llegamos me iba a bajar pero Edward me detuvo

La pase muy bien contigo- me dijo

Yo igual y tu familia es encantadora me cayeron muy bien- le dije

Tu igual a ellos ya que eres fascinante- me dijo y yo me sonroje a lo que el paso su mano por mi mejilla

Eres adorable me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi poco a poco yo podía sentir sus respiración cada vez más cerca y luego cerré los ojos para después sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue un beso mágico nuestros labios se movían con ternura y luego el pidió permiso con su lengua el cual concedí y seguimos hasta que un pito nos hizo separarnos al mirar era Emmet el cual estaba detrás nuestro

Gracias por traerme- le dije sonrojada

Fue un placer- dijo Edward el cual se bajo abrió mi puerta saco mi mochila y me acompaño a la puerta para luego pasarme la mochila- Adiós- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

Adiós- le dije y él se fue al Jeep de Emmet donde se monto y yo me despedí con la mano para luego entrar pero no dejaba de pensar en él y en mi primer beso.


	6. MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y PERDON

CAPITULO 6: MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y PERDON

BELLA POV

Después de que me despedí de Edward entre a la casa a hacerle la cena a mi papá para luego irme a hacer las tareas y acostarme a dormir.

Estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando sentí que abrieron la puerta

Bella ya llegue- dijo papá

Hola papá ya te sirvo la cena- le dije

Bueno- me dijo y se sentó en el comedor yo se la lleve y me senté al lado de él cenamos de forma tranquila luego de la cena me fui a mi habitación para hacer las tareas y luego dormir ya que mañana entraba temprano a clases.

Después de hacer las tareas me tome la pasta para el dolor y me dormí pensando en Edward y en los sentimientos que el despertaba en mi los cuales eran totalmente nuevos y no sabía cómo describirlos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido del despertador me aliste y baje a hacerle el desayuno a papá el tobillo ya no me dolía tanto por lo que me sentía mucho mejor cuando termine de hacerle el desayuno a papá el bajo a desayunar y cuando terminamos el salió para el trabajo por lo que yo subí por mi mochila y me dirigí a la entrada con las llaves de mi camioneta en la mano cuando Salí me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que al frente se encontraba Edward en su volvo cuando me vio sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta y camino hacia mí.

Hola bella- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla por lo cual me sonroje ya que los recuerdos del beso de ayer vinieron a mi mente

Hola- le dije

Como amaneciste- me pregunto mientras cogía mi mochila y se la colgaba al ahombro

Bien y tu- le dije

A hora que te veo mucho mejor- me dijo y yo me sonroje aun más

Y no es que me moleste, pero a que viniste- le pregunte

A llevarte al instituto- me dijo

Pero no es necesario ya no me duele el tobillo- le dije

Pero yo quiero llevarte por favor no te opongas- me dijo haciendo cara de perrito abandonado

Ok vamos- le dije y él me sonrió mientras caminaba al volvo con mi mochila en una mano y con la otra agarro mi mano cuando llegamos a su auto puso mi maleta en la silla de atrás para posteriormente abrirme la puerta del copiloto y dirigirse al lado del conductor en el camino íbamos en un incomodo silencio ya que yo no sabía que decirle acerca del beso- Edward acerca de ayer- le iba a decir que no me arrepentía pero él me corto

Bella no te arrepientas porque yo no lo hago fue el mejor beso de mi vida y sé que es muy apresurado pero como te dije yo siento algo por ti y voy a luchar hasta ganarme tu corazón- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano pero sin apartar la vista de la carretera yo solo pude sonreír y el transcurso del camino continuo igual al llegar al instituto yo iba a abrir mi puerta pero él me detuvo- yo te abro- me dijo mientras se bajaba luego cogió mi mochila y se dirigió a abrirme al bajarme paso su brazo por mi hombro a lo que todos nos miraban

Todos nos miran – le dije

No le des importancia- me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice cuando llegamos ambos nos miraban de forma divertida

Hola chicos- le dije saludándolos de beso en la mejilla

Hola – dijeron ambos

Que clase te toca?- me pregunto Jasper

Física- le dije – y a ustedes?- les pregunte

A mi algebra- dijo Alice

A mi Historia- dijo Edward

A mí me toca Física también- dijo Jas

Ok entonces vamos- le dije mientras me acercaba a él

Nos vemos en el almuerzo bueno- le dije a Alice y Edward

Bueno- dijo Alice y yo me acerque a Edward para que me entregara mi mochila pero él me jalo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Te veo en la cafetería- me dijo mientras se alejaba y yo me ponía roja

Vamos- me dijo Jasper

Si- le dije en el camino el me miraba divertido

Y como vas con Edward- me pregunto

Pues bien somos amigos- le dije sonrojada

Si claro- dijo de forma irónica

Y tu como vas con Alice- le pregunte para desviar un poco el tema

Bien ella es una chica encantadora, hermosa, carismática es perfecta- dijo

Te gusta mucho verdad?- le pregunte

No me gusta, la amo- me respondió

Pero no es muy pronto- le dije

El amor no entiende de edad, tiempo, espacio o religión solo se siente aquí- dijo señalando su corazón- es como si esa persona fuera la pieza que faltaba para que tu vida fuera completa- me dijo y eso me hizo pensar que yo sentía lo mismo con Edward ya que sentía como él era mi complemento para seguir adelante cuando llegamos al salón nos sentamos en una mesa que quedaba al fondo y me sentí observada hay me di cuenta que compartía clase con Tanya y eso no me gusto en fin la clase paso normal claro la única excepción eran las miradas envenenadas de Tanya pero no paso a mayores.

Cuando acabo la clase iba saliendo con Jas cuando estuvimos afuera Jas se despidió ya que le tocaba Trigonometría y a mi literatura cuando iba por el pasillo Tanya paso empujándome lo que provoca que casi caiga al suelo pero alguien me agarro

Oye que te pasa rubia oxigenada que no tienes ojos o es que tu cerebro no te da para más- le dijo esa voz que yo ya conocía era Jake

Cállate Chucho- le dijo Tanya mientras se iba con sus amigas

Estas bien?- me pregunto Jake

Si gracias- le dije mientras lo observaba

De nada pero ten cuidado con esa rubia- me dijo

Ok y de nuevo gracias Jake- le dije mientras me iba cuando iba caminando Edward me alcanzo

Quien era el chico con el que estabas- me pregunto

Un amigo se llama Jake- le dije

Y porque te tenia abrazada- me pregunto de forma un poco osca

Porque casi me caigo y él me ayudo—le respondí de la mima forma mientras me adelantaba un poco el me cogió de la mano y me volteo hacia él

Perdóname por hablarte así- me dijo

Es que tú no puedes hablarme así cada que se te antoje- le dije

Lo sé y lo siento- me dijo

Ok- le dije ya que estaba todavía molesta y me dirigí al salón dejándolo hay en el pasillo la clase paso sin mayor contratiempo luego me dirigí a la cafetería donde estaban Jasper Alice y Edward el ultimo me miraba triste pero yo no podía ceder ya que el no me podía hablar como quisiera todos tomamos una bandeja y hicimos fila para comprar yo tome una manzana. Yogurt y una ensalada Edward iba detrás mío pero no dejaba de mirarme cuando iba a sacar la plata para pagar el se me adelanto y pago lo mío y lo de él- porque pagas lo mío?- le pregunte

Te quería invitar- me respondió

Gracias pero no era necesario- le dije

No hay problema- me dijo nos sentamos y hablamos algo pero yo aun no miraba a Edward ya que si lo miraba cedería rápidamente cuando terminamos las clases nos fuimos cada quien a su clase a mi me tocaba con Edward Química yo me adelante a clases mientras el recogía sus libros me senté en la mesa del fondo pero Edward no aparecía lo que se me hizo raro cuando llego el profesor no había rastro de él lo que me preocupo a la mitad de la clase escuche como alguien entraba

Perdón profesor pero es que tuve un inconveniente- dijo Edward

Siga señor Cullen pero que no se repita- le dijo el profesor mientras seguía la clase Edward se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba sentada y me miro

Puedo- pregunto

Claro- le dije corriendo mi mochila el se sentó y abrió su mochila para copiar lo que el profesor decía la clase acabo y yo me dirigí a mi casillero a meter mis libros y sacar los otros pero cuando llegue este estaba con mucha gente cuando logre abrirme paso en él había un oso el cual tenía un globo en forma de corazón colgado y una nota la cual decía para BELLA por lo que la leí

_PERDON_

_SE QUE NO TENGO EXCUSA PARA MI COMPORTAMIENTO PERO SOLO _

_PUEDO DECIR QUE NO PUEDO VERTE CON ALGUIEN MÁS_

_Y SEGUIRE LUCHANDO POR TU CORAZON._

_SIEMPRE TUYO_

_E.C_

Yo la leí y cuando voltee a ver Edward estaba detrás mío la gente nos observaba

Me perdonas- me pregunto

Si Edward te perdono- le dije ya que a hora me había dado cuenta que mi corazón no se lo tenía que ganar ya que era suyo

Gracias- dijo abrazándome y fue como aprendí que con el siempre existiría el PERDON.

CHICAS E4SPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y QUEDO EN ESPERA DE SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE SUGERENCIAS TIENEN ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA Y COMO LES ESTA PARECIENDO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA Y DE MI OTRA HISTORIA UNO POR DIA… LORENA


	7. PIDIENDO CONCEJOS Y DECLARACION

CAPITULO 7: PIDIENDO CONCEJOS Y DECLARACION

**BELLA POV**

Después de haberme reconciliado con Edward el cogió mi mochila me abrazo por la cintura y nos fuimos a su coche ya que así como me había traído insistió en llevarme ante la mirada expectante de todos lo que nos observaban y las miradas de odio de algunas chicas las cuales no dudaba estuvieran detrás de él cuando llegamos a su coche metió mi mochila en la parte de atrás y me abrió la puerta del copiloto cuando me subí me coloco el cinturón y a su cercanía no pude dejar de ponerme nerviosa luego se quedo mirándome con ternura y me dio un beso en la mejilla lo que me hizo sonrojar él se dirigió a su lado y después de colocarse el cinturón arranco.

Íbamos en un silencio cómodo yo miraba el paisaje por la ventana aunque a veces de reojo lo observaba a él el cual me miraba después de unos minutos de trayecto sentí como tomaba mi mano y yo lo mire a lo que él me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida de todas formas yo no le quite mi mano así terminamos el trayecto a casa cuando llegamos el apago el coche y sin soltar mi mano me miro.

Bella- me dijo

Si- le conteste mirándolo a los ojos

Te gustaría ir a ver una película con migo al cine- me pregunto

Claro- le conteste con mis mejillas sonrojadas

Qué te parece si paso por ti en 1 hora- me pregunto

Perfecto – le dije para después decirle- bueno nos vemos- me despedí

Permíteme- me dijo cuando yo iba a abrir la puerta y yo me quede quieta mirando cuando se bajo y camino hasta mi puerta para el mismo abrirla y ayudarme a bajar

Gracias- le dije mientras el tomaba mi mochila y me cogía de la mano para acompañarme a la puerta de mi casa

No fue nada- me dijo- nos vemos en 1 hora- me dijo y se despidió dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios

Claro- le dije sonrojada luego lo vi montarse en su coche y arrancar…

**EDWARD POV**

No puedo creer como una sola personita como Bella en tan poco tiempo puede convertirse en alguien vital para mi vida ella es hermoso parecía un ángel, es adorable, gentil, bondadosa mejor dicho ella es PERFECTA.

Su forma de mirarme me cautivaba por completo me sentía como si tuviera que protegerla ya que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en mi razón de ser y de algo no había duda estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan y aunque parezca ilógico por alguna razón me daba cuenta que no le era totalmente indiferente lo que me incitaba a hacer lo que iba a hacer Hoy y era pedirle que fuera mi novia.

Sé que me equivocado varias beses al sentir los celo que siento y sin darme cuenta la había dañada en varias ocasiones pero es que no podía concebir que otra persona fuera a quitármela ya que aunque sonara posesivo cuidaría que nadie me la quitara.

Ayer cuando la bese fue algo mágico, fue como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara el cuerpo y me sentí como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos para siempre ya que esos labios habían encajado tan bien con los míos que no podía anhelar otros y hoy estuve a punto de volverla a besar.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a casa pero antes de alistarme tenía que pedirle consejos a Alice acerca de cómo creía que era la mejor manera de pedirle a Bella que fuera mi novia.

Cuando llegue salude a mi madre y me fui a mi habitación para bañarme y alistarme después de que estuve listo me fui donde Alice a hablar

Alice- la llame mientras golpeaba en su habitación

Pasa Ed- dijo

Necesito pedirte un consejo- le dije

Dime- me contesto poniéndome mucha atención

Quiero pedirle a Bella que sea mi Novia- le solté de un tirón y ella sonrió

yo sabía que iban a estar juntos son el uno para el otro- dijo

Si perola cuestión es que no se cómo hacerlo- le dije

Pues si yo fuera tú la llevaría a un lugar especial en el cual ella sienta que tu le importas y en el que no haya interrupciones- me dijo y yo pensé hasta que me acorde de el Prado el cual era mi sitio especial y al cual iba cuando quería pensar solo yo sabía de él

Gracias Alice ya sé donde llevarla- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación, luego me dirigí a la cocina para recoger lo necesario para un picnic cogí 2 mantas y me dirigí a la casa del amor de mi vida.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando entre a mi casa le hice la cena a Charlie luego me fui a alistar para después dejarle una nota en la cual le decía que iba a salir con unos amigos y que no llegaba tarde después de dejarle la nota escuche como golpeaban a la puerta y me dirigí a abrir para ver a mi adonis personal y el dueño de mi corazón por que no había duda de que lo amaba.

Hola- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Hola- le conteste

Vamos- me dijo tendiéndome la mano la cual yo tome y después de cerrar la puerta no dirigimos a su auto donde como siempre me abrí la puerta para que subiera a la puerta del copiloto y luego se subí el al lado del piloto- te importaría si primero vamos a un lugar especial- me pregunto

Claro que no- le dije sonriéndole y el arranco después de 20 minutos de trayecto se orillo en la carretera se bajo cogió una canasta y luego me ayudo a bajar a mi

A donde vamos?- le pregunte

Es una sorpresa- me dijo

Es que tu sabes que soy un poco torpe y las caminatas no se me dan muy bien que digamos- le dije

Tranquila yo no te dejare caer- me dijo con tanta sinceridad que confié en él y caminamos el me llevaba de la mano y cada que iba a caer el me ayudaba y no me dejaba después de 15 minutos caminando pude ver un hermoso prado el cual era lleno de flores de todos los colores era HERMOSO y yo como hipnotizada me dirigí al centro de él y así observe todo estaba tan envuelta en mis pensamientos que no me percate cuando Edward llego a mi lado

Te gusta- me pregunto

Me encanta es hermoso- le dije

Yo no usaría esa palabra estando tu presente porque si hay algo hermoso eres tu- me dijo y yo me sonroje

Gracias- le dije desviando la mirada

Quieres comer algo?- me pregunto

Bueno- le conteste y el saco dos mantas la cuales extendió en el prado para luego sacar unos sándwiches con refrescos

Siéntate- me señalo al lado de él a lo que yo acepte

Gracias- le dije cuando me paso el sándwich después de comer nos acostamos a mirar las nubes

Bella- me llamo después de un rato

Si – le conteste sentándome

Quiero decirte algo- me dijo poniéndose frente a mí y tomando mis manos

Claro- le dije un poco nerviosa

Para ti no es un secreto que siento algo por ti y que en el poco tiempo que te conozco me he dado cuenta que eres alguien muy especial, eres hermosa inteligente y cautivante por lo que me atrevo a decir- dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo no sabía qué hacer- Isabella Marie Swan TE AMO quieres ser mi Novia-me pregunto sin soltar mis manos

Si Edward yo también Te amo y quiero ser tu Novia- le dije a lo que él me abrazo para luego separarse de mí y besarme fue un beso tierno en el cual se transmitía todo el amor que él sentía por mi nos besamos sin prisa y con mucho cariño luego de separarnos el me volvió a abrazar

Te amo más que a mi vida Bella y así va a ser para siempre- me dijo en el oído

Yo también te amo y siempre serás Mi Único y Gran amor- le dije a lo que le se separo y me sonrió para luego volver a juntar nuestros labios.


	8. HABLANDO CON CHARLIE Y NUEVO PROBLEMA

CAPITULO 8: HABLANDO CON CHARLIE Y NUEVO PROBLEMA

BELLA POV

Después de separarnos pase un hermoso día con mi novio que bien se oía eso. Decidimos dejar la salida al cine para otro día y quedarnos en el prado hablamos de todo un poco nos reímos jugamos correteamos y nos besamos la pase súper bien y él como siempre fue todo un caballero ya que cada nada me preguntaba que como me sentía de mi pie y trataba de mimarme mucho y por eso lo amaba cada vez mas.

Ahora estaba abrazada a él mirando el atardecer desde el prado el cual era hermoso.

Qué hermoso atardecer desde aquí se ve majestuoso- dije

Mas majestuosa es la persona que tengo a brazada y que ahora es mía- dijo abrazándome un poco mas

Yo no pude evitar voltear entre sus brazos y mirarlo a los ojos y lo que vi en ellos fue amor, devoción y todo lo que sentía por mi lo cual obviamente era mutuo por lo que o aguante y lo bese trasmitiendo todo lo que siento por él

Te amo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos los cuales centellaron como estrella y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Yo también Te amo más que a mi vida mi amor- me dijo dándome un cato beso pero yo temblé un poco ya que empezaba a hacer frio- amor vámonos a casa que ya es tarde- me dijo abrazándome y tratando de darme un poco de calor por lo que cuando recogimos todo nos dirigimos al coche el me llevaba tomada de la mano evitando que callera cuando llegamos el me abrió la puerta y después de colocarme el cinturón me dio un beso para luego subir a la puerta del conductor y partir a casa.

En todo el transcurso me llevaba tomada de la mano y cada que había un alto me besaba o simplemente se dedicaba a observarme al igual que yo ya que para mí el era como el sol de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a casa y me iba a bajar el me detuvo.

Amor quiero hablar con tu papá- me dijo

Qué?- le pregunte asombrada

Que quiero hablar con tu papá de lo nuestro- me dijo

Pero me da un poco de miedo que tal si te hace algo acuérdate que es policía- le dije

Tranquila solo quiero que él lo sepa no quiero andar a escondidas y con el miedo de que tu padre los sepa- me dijo

Está bien tienes razón- le dije

Entonces vamos- me dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y me abría a mí la puerta para luego tomar mi mano e ir a hablar con Charlie cuando abrí la puerta me dispuse a llamarlo

Papá- llame a lo que él me respondió desde la sala

Acá estoy Bel's- me dijo y entre junto con Edward el cual me llevaba de la mano y yo estaba muy nerviosa cuando mi papá nos vio agarrado de la mano se asombro- y quien es él?- pregunto

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Cullen- dijo mi novio dándole la mano a papá el cual la tomo mirándolo fijamente

Igualmente- dijo papá- y que lo trae por acá Joven- pregunto mi papá

Vera señor sé que no hice las cosas como se debe pero ya que Bella a aceptado quiero pedirle permiso para salir con ella- le dijo Edward a lo que papa me miro y yo estaba que me comía las uñas

Y tú qué piensas- me pregunto

Yo lo quiero papá y ya somos novios- le dije a lo que él nos miro durante un momento

Bueno pues me parece muy bien que usted muchacho tome en cuenta mi opinión y ya que mi hija lo ha aceptado o me queda más que aceptarlo a mi también pero si usted e hace algo no dudare en perseguirlo y hacerlo pagar- le dijo a Edward

Estoy de acuerdo señor- le contesto este- y pues bueno yo me retiro con su permiso- le dijo despidiéndose de mi padre

Hasta luego- le dijo mi padre

Yo te acompaño a la puerta- le dije

Ok- me respondió ya en la entrada nos despedimos- adiós amor no vemos mañana yo te recojo vale.- me dijo

Pero no es necesario- le dije ya que me daba pena que tuviera que madrugar mas

Claro que si tu eres mi novia y punto Ok- me dijo

Está bien- le dije

Adiós mi vida- dijo dándome un beso

Adiós amor me llamas cuando llegue para saber que estas bien- le dije

Ok- me dijo y cuando se fue entre a mi casa para cenar y luego subir a mi habitación a hacer los deberes cuando acabe Edward me llamo

Bueno- conteste

Amor ya llegue a casa- me respondió Edward

Ok mi vida te veo mañana- le respondí

Chao mi cielo sueña con migo que yo soñare contigo mi ángel- me dijo

Siempre sueño contigo- le dije- adiós- me despedí

Adiós amor- me contesto y colgué.

A la mañana siguiente me aliste hice el desayuno de Charlie y cuando salí Edward ya me esperaba recostado en su volvo como todo un Dios griego el al verme se acerco a mí lo más rápido que pudo para recibir mi mochila y darme un beso de película.

Buenos días amor como amaneciste?- me pregunto mi Edward

Muy bien y tu- le pregunte

Ahora que te veo excelente- me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto para luego dirigirse a la puerta del piloto y arrancar claro en todo el camino llevo i mano entre la suya.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me abrió la puerta del auto para luego tomar mi mochila y llevarme abrazada hacia donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice los cuales nos miraban divertidos.

Hola chicos- salude

Hola cuñada- me saludo Alice a lo cual me sonroje

Hola Bel's- me saludo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla

Hola Edward- le saludo dándole la mano

Hola cuñado- le dijo a Jasper haciendo que Alice se sonrojara y Jasper tosiera después de un rato mas hablando sonó el timbre- que clase te toca amor- me pregunto Edward

Ed. Física- le conteste- y a ti- le pregunte- lenguaje- me dijo

Vamos bel's- me pregunto Jasper

Los acompaño- dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y acompañándonos al gimnasio en el camino íbamos hablando de todo un poco y me alegraba saber que Jasper y Edward se estaban llevando bien

No vemos en el almuerzo- le dije a Edward recibiendo mi mochila

Bueno mi vida- me dijo- ten cuidado en clase Ok- me dijo

Ok- le dije y él me dio un corto beso antes de irse cuando voltee me di cuenta que Tanya me miraba con cara de pocos amigos pero no le preste mucha atención cuando empezó la clase nos tocaba en pareja y era jugar al tenis yo obviamente me hice con Jasper y la pasamos bien cuando acabo la clase Jasper y yo íbamos junto pero fuimos interceptados por Tanya

Te advertí que no te acercaras a Eddy ahora vas a pagar- me dijo tomándome del brazo

Oye déjala- le dijo Jas defendiéndome

No te metas eso es entre esta Zorra y yo- dijo y hay no me aguante y parándome enfrente de ella le di una bofetada

Escúchame bien mas Zorra serás tu y conmigo o te metas me oyes- le dije – vamos Jas- lo llame el cual estaba que se quería reír

Claro- me dijo pero lo próximo que hoy me desubico

La tocas y me olvido de que eres mujer y te doy tu merecido-dijo la voz de Edward a lo que yo me voltee a mirar y tenía la mano de Tanya agarrada a unos centímetros de mi cabello

Pero Eddy ella me pego- le dijo está haciéndose la victima

Porque tú me ofendiste- le conteste- además yo estoy dispuesta a defenderme de ti y de quien sea- le conteste

Mira Tanya si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que dejes a mi Novia en paz- le dijo Edward acercándose a mí y abrazándome a lo que ella me miro con odio y se fue

Que tipa- dijo Jasper el cual no había dicho nada hasta ahora

Si está loca- dijo Edward abrazándome- estas bien- me pregunto

Si tranquilo- le dije

Espero que nos deje en paz- dijo Edward besándome y acompañándome a la siguiente clase.

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN Y SI TIENEN ALCUNA SUGERENCIA O COMENTARIO NO OLVIDEN SUS **_**REVIEWS…. **_


	9. EN EL CINE Y PELEA

CAPITULO 9: EN EL CINE Y PELEA

BELLA POV

Después del incidente con Tanya nos dirigimos a clases Edward me dejo en mi salón para luego dirigirse a su clase.

La clase estuvo muy interesante que no me di cuenta que había acabado hasta que hoy el timbre al salir Edward me esperaba en la puerta por lo que le sonreí y me acerque a él que me abrazo y me dio un beso en los labios ante la mirada de todos luego tomo mi mochila y mi mano para ir a almorzar a la cafetería

Como te fue en clases- me pregunto cuando íbamos por el pasillo

Bien la clase estuvo muy interesante y a ti?- le pregunte

Bien pero te extrañe- me contesto mientras me jalaba para abrazarme y darme un beso el cual respondí gustosa.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería todos nos observaban pero no preste atención por lo que hicimos la fila del almuerzo yo tome una ensalada, una manzana y un refre4sco mientras Edward tomaba una hamburguesa y una coca cola cuando iba sacar la plata para pagar Edward se me adelanto y pago

Que haces- le pregunte

pagando- me dijo como si fuera los más obvio

si pero por qué pagas lo mío- le die

porque quería hacerlo amor- me contesto

si pero no me gusta que gasten dinero en mi- le dije

pero amor yo soy tu novio y quiero hacerlo- dijo haciendo un puchero

está bien pero no te acostumbres- le dije dándole un beso

Ok- dijo y caminamos a la mesa donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper

Hola- saludamos Edward y yo mientras nos sentábamos

Hola como están- nos saludo Alice la cual estaba muy sonriente

Bien y tú?- le pregunte

Excelente- dijo

No tuviste mas inconvenientes?- me pregunto Jasper

No la verdad es que no la he vuelto a ver- le conteste

A quien?- pregunto Alice

A Tanya- contesto Edward

Te volvió a molestar- pregunto Alice

Si ero esta vez no me deje y le di una cachetada- le conteste

Me alegra se lo merece- dijo Alice- y ahora cambiando de tema que van a hacer esta tarde?- pregunto

No sé qué propones?- le pregunto Edward

Salir al cine los cuatro- dijo

Me parece buena idea- dijo Jasper sonriéndole a Alice

Por mi está bien y tú qué opinas amor?- dijo Edward mirándome

Pues por mí no hay problema- le dije

Que les parece si nos encontramos halla a las 4:30-dijo

Me parece bien así e alcanzo a hacer la cena a Charlie- le dije

Bueno entonces a esa hora no vemos- dijo Jas y cada quien se fue a su clase a la hora de salida Edward me esperaba para llevarme a casa

En el camino íbamos en un como silencio cuando llegamos a mi casa el me abrió la puerta y me acompaño a la entrada.

Amor a las 4:00 paso por ti bueno- me dijo

Ok te espero- le dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso de despedida el cual el profundizo deslizando su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso el cual le concedí y nuestras lenguas bailaban rosándose eso era exquisito

Te amo- me dio Edward cuando nos separamos por falta de aire

Yo mas- le dije ye luego de darnos un último beso no despedimos

Al entrar a casa hice un poco de aseo luego hice la cena y por ultimo subí a mi habitación para arreglarme cuando estuve lista baje a la sala le deje una nota a Charlie y espere a Edward el cual pito cuando Salí estaba parado en la puerta

Hola amor- me saludo

Hola mi vida como esta?- le pregunte

Ahora que te veo muchísimo mejor- me contesto dándole un beso para luego dirigirnos al auto e ir al cine a llegar ya estaban Alice y Jasper pero lo que o esperábamos era encontrarlos besándose Edward carraspeo y ellos se separaron asustado

Que pasa acá?- pregunto Edward

Vera Edward acabo de pedirle a Alice que sea mi novia y ella ha aceptado tu sabes que la quiero y que yo tengo las mejores intenciones- le dijo Jasper

Pues eso espero ojala te port4es bien o si no te parto la cara- le dijo

Ok- contesto Jasper

Y qué película vemos?- pregunte para romper a tención

Cual quieren ver?- nos pregunto Jasper por o que yo mire a la cartelera y vi una que hace tiempo quería ver

Que les parece REMEMBER ME- dije

Me parece- dijo Alice

Bueno pues lo que mi chica quiera- dijo Edward abrazándome y dándome un beso

Entonces esa será- dijo Jasper

Que es parece si Jasper y yo compramos los boletos mientras ustedes compran la palomitas- dijo Alice

Ok- dije

Vamos- dijo Edward tomándome de la mano para ir a comprar las palomitas cuando llegamos un muchacho más o menos de nuestra Edad nos atendió

Que desean- dijo este pero solo mirándome a mí por lo que Edward apretó un poco mas mi mano

Queremos 2 palomitas grandes, 4 coca colas y esos dulces de halla- dijo Edward señalándole los dulces

Enseguida- dijo el muchacho para luego darnos lo que le pedimos Edward pago no sin antes darle una mirada envenenada al muchacho y dirigirnos a donde nos esperaban Alice y Jasper con las entradas

Vamos- dijo Alice

Si- dije yo y entramos cada uno se acomodo al lado de su pareja y nos dispusimos a ver la película la cual estuvo muy interesante pero el final nos hiso llorar a Alice y ami or lo que los chicos nos consolaron

Es que no tenía que morir- dijo Alice

Si va a dejar sola al amor de su vida- dije yo

Cálmense chicas fue solo una película el actor está vivo- dijo Edward

Tienes razón- le dije yo limpiándome las lagrimas

Eso es- dijo dándome un beso

Voy al baño- dije separándome de él

Aquí te espero- me dijo y yo me dirigí al baño al Salir el chico de la cafetería me esperaba

Hola hermosa- me dijo

Perdón- le dije

Vamos nena son te hagas la difícil se que quieres lo mismo que yo aprovechemos que tu novio no está- me dijo acorralándome a la pared

Déjame- le dije empujándolo pero él no se apartaba

Vamos dame un beso se que quieres- me decía

Déjame en paz- e dije tratando de soltarme pero no me dejaba hasta que una mano lo aparto de mi

Dijo que la dejes- le dijo Edward dándole un puño que lo tumbo al suelo

Qué te pasa cretino-se levanto el muchacho y e pego a Edward yo para esto estaba llorando

JASPER AYUDA- grite a lo que este llego y cogió a Edward mientras los de seguridad cogían al muchacho

EN TU VIDA LA VUELVAS A TOCAR ENTENDISTE- le grito Edward al muchacho el cual tenía el labio partido y un Ojo rojo

Amor cálmate por favor- le dije yo poniéndome enfrente y acariciándole el rostro el me miro y relajo su rostro ara luego limpiar unas lagrimas que habían en mi rostro con las manos

Tienes razón no vale la pena- dijo y Jasper los soltó a lo que él me abrazo y me beso

Estas bien?- le pregunte

Si y tú?- pregunto

Bien gracias a ti- le dije abrazándolo mientras se llevaban al muchacho.

**CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS LAS QUIERO… **

**LORE **


	10. LA NANA Y ACCIDENTE

CAPITULO 10: LA NANA Y ACCIDENTE

BELLA POV

Desde el incidente del cine ya había pasado un mes en el cual era muy Feliz Edward era todo un caballero iba por mí a casa me ayudaba a hacer la compras salíamos a cualquier sitio mejor dicho es el Hombre perfecto aunque como toda pareja hemos tenido inconvenientes.

Hoy cumplíamos un mes y ya Tenía el regalo perfecto para darle y aunque me costó mucho saber que darle por fin lo conseguí pero era una sorpresa ya que él me había invitado a cenar a su casa y por lo tanto en la noche le daría el regalo.

Estaba arreglándome junto con Alice la cual había venido para ayudarme

En qué piensas?- me pregunto mientras me peinaba

En el regalo que le voy a dar a Edward- le dije

Tranquila yo se que le va a encantar además te quedo muy bonito- me dijo

Gracias- le dije y seguimos hablando después de una hora en la que termino de alistarme llego Edward

Hola amor- lo salude dándole un beso

Hola mi vida estas hermosísima- me dijo mientras me miraba y me daba un beso- Te amo cielo- me dijo

Yo mas- le conteste y caminamos hacia el auto al subirnos nos dirigimos por las calles de forks hacia port angels

A donde vamos?- le pregunte a Edward

Primero a cenar y luego es una sorpresa- me dijo

Ok- le dije el resto del camino paso en un silencio cómodo hasta que llegamos a la Bella Italia donde él me ayudo a bajar para luego bajar el

Bienvenidos a la Bella Italia me llamo Heidy y voy a ser su mesera esta noche nos dijo pero no disimulada la mirada de deseo que le daba a Edward

Gracias- dije yo abrazando a Edward de forma posesiva a lo que ella me fulmino con la mirada y Edward parecía divertido

Síganme- dijo mientras nos guiaba a una mesa apartada cuando llegamos Edward retiro mi silla para que me sentara- desean algo?- pregunto pero aun no quitaba la mirada de Edward

Amor?- me pregunto Edward sin dejar de mirarme

Una Coca Cola- dije

Que sean dos y por favor la carta gracias- le dijo Edward a lo que la mesera se retiro decepcionada ya que Edward ni la miro

Que descaro- dije

Por qué?- pregunto Edward tomando mi m mano que estaba sobre la mesa

No viste esa tipa te comía con los ojos y sin siquiera fijarse en mi que soy tu acompañante- dije enfurruñada

La verdad no me fije y sabes te ves hermosa cuando estas celosa- me dijo levantando mi mano y dejando un cato beso en ella.

Después volvió la mesera con nuestras bebidas y las carta yo pedí unos Ravioles con Zetas y Edward unos espaguetis de postre pedimos helado de Chocolate cuando terminamos de cenar Edward pago y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba aparcado su coche para luego salir hacia la sorpresa que me tenia

Amor a donde vamos?- le pregunte tratando de sacarle información

Mi vida ya te dije que es una sorpresa- me dijo

Pero tú sabes que no me gustan- e dije haciendo un puchero

Pero también sé que esta te va a encantar solo espera un poco si- me dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso como en el restaurante

Está bien pero solo porque Te Amo- le dije y el sonrió de forma resplandeciente

En el transcurso del camino no se escuchaba más que a relajante música de fondo la cual era claro de luna mi canción favorita estaba tan perdida en la notas y mirando el paisaje que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a su casa hasta que el hablo

Llegamos amor- me dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y me abría la puerta- vamos- me dijo extendiéndome su mano

Vamos- le dije y nos dirigimos a su casa donde la luz estaba apagada- y tus papas- le pregunte

Salieron a cenar- me dijo- y Emmet está con Rosalie- secundo luego me dijo- Cierra los ojos y no los abras

Por qué?- `pregunte

Solo hazlo- me dijo y yo obedecí luego sentí que ponía algo vendándome los ojos y se movía por varios sitios hasta que luego se acerco a mi

Ábrelos- me dijo en el oído mientras me quitaba la venda y al abrirlos quede asombrada ya que toda la sala estaba adornada con pétalos de rosa y unas velas encendidas las cuales formaban un camino al piano

Edward esto es hermoso- le dije aun observando todo

Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario a menos que sea para expresarme a ti- me dijo yo no aguante las ganas de besarlo a lo que él correspondió

Ven- me dijo cuando nos separamos y tomo mi mano para dirigirnos al piano caminamos por el camino ya cuando llegamos el se sentó y luego me halo para sentarme a su lado

Vas a tocar?- le pregunte emocionada

Si pero esta es una canción muy especial- me dijo y empezó a tocarla, las hermosas notas sonaban por toda la casa y yo no podía dejar de admirar tan bella canción pero no sabía de quién era yo estaba encantada mirándolo a él y escuchando tan bella canción hasta que él la termino

Edward que hermosa canción de quién es?- le pregunte

Mía- me contesto

Tuya es hermosa- le dije emocionada

Tú la inspiraste princesa- me dijo

Yo- le dije asombrada

Si tu Hermosa tu eres la fuente que me inspira- me dijo yo no aguante la emoción ya que unas lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejilla yo lo abrace fuerte mente demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por el

Gracias amor es el mejor regalo del mundo- le dije mientras le daba un beso

De nada cielo todo por ti mi princesa hermosa- me dijo

Yo también te traje algo dije un poco apenada mientras me acercaba a mi bolso que había dejado en la mesa de la entrada y sacaba el porta retratos con varias fotos nuestras y un poema

El miro el portarretratos y se formo una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro

Gracias cielo es hermoso- me dijo dándome un beso así la pasamos entre besos y arrumacos hasta que llego la hora de irme a casa por lo que él me llevo cuando llegamos el hablo

Amor gracias por este día tan hermoso Te amo- le dije

De nada Princesa por ti todo vale la pena Te amo más que a mi vida- me dijo mientras me daba un beso luego se bajo de auto me abrí la puerta y me acompaño a la entrada de mi casa donde me volvió a besar de forma más pasional ya que pidió permiso con su lengua y ellas batallaban entre sí cuando no separamos para respirar el unió nuestras frentes

Te amo mucho- le dije

Tu eres mi vida cielo nunca olvides que Te amo más que a nadie y nuca dejare de hacerlo- me dijo y luego se despidió

Cuando entre a mi casa subí directo a mi habitación y luego de cambiarme me dirigí a mi cama no sin antes pensar en mi Edward y en o mucho que lo amaba por lo que como todas las noches soñé con él.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como siempre le hice el desayuno a Charlie y después de desayunar Salí de casa donde Edward me esperaba como siempre y des pues de saludarme con uno de esos besos que te quitan la respiración nos dirigimos al instituto donde nos esperaban Jasper y Alice

Hola chicos- los salude como siempre

Hola Bella- dijeron al unisonó lo que causo la risa de todos- vamos a clases- me pregunto Jasper después de que sonara la campana

Ok vamos- e dije mientras le pedía la Mochila a Edward y le daba un beso- nos vemos en el almuerzo amor- le dije

Bueno cielo Te amo- me dijo y me dio otro beso y así me dirigí con Jasper al Gimnasio ya que nos tocaba Educación física cuando llegamos ya habían varios alumnos por lo que me dirigí a los vistieres a cambiarme y cuando Salí Jasper me esperaba en las grada a lo que me hizo una seña hablamos amenamente hasta que llego el profesor y nos dijo que la actividad era Futbol y que todos teníamos que participar a lo que yo hice mala cara hicimos equipos de 5 personas y amo me toco en el equipo de Ángela y varias chicas mas

Empezaremos primero con las chicas y luego los chicos a nosotras nos toco contra el equipo de Tanya Denaly

Empiecen- dijo en el partido yo trataba de tocar el balón lo menos posible pero hubo un momento en el que me lo pasaron y cuando iba a avanzar sentí como alguien me dio una patada fuerte en el pie y el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose lo que ocasiono que callera al suelo y me pegara fuerte en la cabeza lo último que escuche fue el grito de Ángela y Jasper ya que todo se volvió negro.

**CHIC S ESPEOR LES GUSTE E L CAPITULO AGRADEZCO A TODAS LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO ME SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO…. **** LORE **


	11. EN EL HOSPITAL Y CELOSO

**CAPITULO 11: EN EL HOSPITAL Y CELOSO**

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba en el salón de matemáticas pensando en mi hermosa novia y preocupado en cómo le estará hiendo en la clase de deportes ya que como siempre se ha dicho ella no es muy coordinada y siempre termina con algún golpe aparte de que compartía la misma clase con Tanya la cual era una mujer demasiado inmadura y temía que le hiciera algo.

Estaba en esas divagaciones hasta que escuche como llegaba una ambulancia cosa que no sé porque me genero mala espina.

Señores y Señoritas siéntense y sigan atendiendo la clase- dijo el profesor a lo que todos se sentaron pero yo seguía con ese mal presentimiento hasta que hoy como hablaban en el pasillo y yo como me sentaba al lado de la puerta podía oír mejor

Si supiste lo que paso- le decía una chica a otra

Si al parecer Tanya le ataco muy fuerte en la clase de educación Física a la alumna nueva Bella creo que se llama y quedo inconsciente- dijo la otra no me puse a escuchar mas ya que Salí corriendo del salón sin prestar atención al profesor y solo pensando en mi Bella cuando llegue l Gimnasio me encontré con Jasper

Que paso?- pregunte alarmado

Tanya le hizo una barrida a Bella y le dio muy duro en la pierna cosa que la hizo caer y quedar inconsciente- me dijo Jasper mientras miraba a Tanya con desprecio y esta estaba con cara de satisfacción así que con todo el odio que sentía me acerque a ella

ESCUCHAME BIEN TANYA DENALI SI LE PASA ALGO A MI BELLA TE JURO QUE ME OLVIDO QUE SOY HOMBRE Y TE DOY LO QUE TE MERECES- le grite cosa que la asusto ya que vi como se estremecía y Salí corriendo a mi auto para ir al Hospital en el camino llame a mi papa para que se hiciera cargo

Cuando llegue al hospital corrí por los pasillo hasta que llegue a la recepción

Señorita quisiera averiguar por la paciente Isabella Swan- dije pero mientras miraba vi a papa salir de una habitación así que corrí hacia el

Papá como esta Bella- pregunte rápidamente

Bien hijo solo se desmallo por el golpe y tiene la pierna fracturada toco enyesarla pero va a estar bien- me dijo

La puedo ver- le pregunte

Claro sigue a esa habitación- dijo señalándome de donde había salido- pero ten cuidado que todavía esta inconsciente- me dijo

Ok gracias por todo papá- le dije

De nada hijo sabes que ella es como otro miembro de la familia- y yo sonreí- ahora voy a llamar a Charlie para comentarle lo sucedido- me dijo

Gracias de nuevo papá- dije y me dirigí a la Habitación donde estaba mi Bella al entrar me percate de que su pierna derecha estaba levemente alzada por unas almohadas y enyesada; me acerque a ella y con cuidado corrí una silla al lado de su cama para posteriormente tomar su mano entre las mías y dejar un leve beso en ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve solo mirándola solo sé que reaccione cuando vi como empezada a removerse y una mueca de dolor surco su hermoso rostro de princesa

Auch- dijo para luego abrir los ojos y mirarme

Hola cielo como te sientes- le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

Un poco adolorida- me contesto- donde estoy Edward?- me pregunto

En el hospital Tanya te golpeo en la clase de Educación física y te desmayaste- me dijo

Yo pensaba que había sido un accidente- dijo

Pues parece que todo fue apropósito pero no te preocupes ya le deje bien en claro que no debe meterse contigo- le dije

Que le dijiste- me pregunto

Solo unas cuantas cosas sin importancia- le dije no quería recordar el tema ya que si lo recordaba iba y la hacía pagar por lo que hizo

Bueno pero de todas formas no se va evitar que yo la haga pagar- me dijo mi bella

Amor tranquila no lo hagas es rebajarse a su nivel y tu eres mucho más que ella- le dije mientras dejaba un casto beso en sus labios

Tienes razón- me dijo y en eso tocaron a la puerta- pase- dijo mi bella y un Charlie asustado entro y detrás de él venían Jasper Alice y Jacob el chucho de la ves pasada

Estas bien hija como te sientes?- le pregunto Charlie a bella una vez llego a su lado

Bien papá solo me duele un poco la pierna pero nada mas no te preocupes- le dijo

Hay amiga nos diste un buen susto- dijo Alice saludándola de un beso en la mejilla

Perdón- dijo mi bella sonrojada y agachando la cabeza

No te aflijas bella lo importante es que estas bien y no paso a mayores- dijo Jasper

Bells me alegra ver que no fue más grave aunque tengas ese yeso ojala te recuperes pronto y podamos ir a paseas a la Push- le dijo el Chucho a mi Bella y estaba loco si creía que la dejaría ir a solas con él eso no pasaría ni en 100 años

Yo también lo espero Jake- le dijo mi Bella sonriéndole

Si ojala se recupere y así la puedo acompañar a ver la playa- dije yo para que entendiera que yo era el único con derecho a estar con ella- cierto cielo- le dije mirándola a lo que ella me miro un poco raro y asintió

Bueno creo que es hora de que dejemos descansar a Bella- dijo Jasper

Si nos vemos mañana- le dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla

Que descanses Bells- dijo el chucho acercándose y dejando un beso en la frente de Bella lo que me hizo gruñir

Lo mismo chicos- les contesto Bella

Voy por ropa limpia para ti y regreso hija- le dijo Charlie

Ok papá te espero- le dijo mi Bella y todos se fueron – que te pasa?- me pregunto bella

Nada- le dije haciéndome el desentendido pero aun seguía molesto por los atrevimientos del Chucho

Claro que te pasa estas molesto dime porque?- me pregunto

Solo que no me trago al Chucho- le dije

A quien?- pregunto

Al Jacob el chucho ese solo quiere tener algo contigo y n respeta que seas mi novia- le dije

Pero yo no quiero nada con él además el solo es mi amigo- me dijo

Si pero lo veo en sus ojos tu le gustas además no voy a permitir que nadie te aparte de mi te amo demasiado como para perderte- le dije mirándola a los ojos

Yo también te amo Edward aun que seas un celoso- me dijo divertida y yo me acerque a besarla de forma posesiva pero sin hacerle daño la bese de forma que demostraba todo lo que sentía por ella luego el beso se volvió más urgente y adentre mi lengua en su boca para reclamarla como mia.

Te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos

Yo también mi novio celoso- me dijo

**Chic s espero les haya gustado el capítulos de hoy agradezco a todas las que leen y me dejan sus comentarios…. lore **


	12. EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN Y MI ENFERMERO

**CAPITULO 12: EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN Y MI QUERIDO ENFERMERO**

**BELLA POV**

Hace 2 días me encontraba en mi casa después de haber salido del hospital el doctor Cullen me dio 7 días de incapacidad por lo cual aun no podía ir a la escuela Edward venia por las tardes y me ayudaba con las tareas al igual que me mimaba y cuidaba mientras Charlie trabajaba.

Ahora me encontraba en la sala con el pie un poco levantado y recostada en el sofá mientras miraba TWILIGHT la cual es mi película favorita y Edward estaba preparando palomitas y algo de tomar a pesar de mis negativas

Mira amor aquí están las palomitas y te hice un poco de jugo para que te tomes la medicina- me dijo mi amado Novio

Gracias cielo- le dije mientras me tomaba la pasta y seguía viendo la película el me levanto la cabeza y la apoyo en su regazo para estar más cómodos y luego coloco las palomitas a mi lado yo estaba tan entretenida mirando la película que cuando acabo suspire porque la protagonista quería ser como el vampiro para estar con él eternamente

Porque suspiras- me pregunto Edward el cual en ningún momento dejo de acariciar mi cabello

Por el amor tan grande que se tienen y porque él a pesar de todo no la quiere condenar es hermoso- le dije refiriéndome al hermoso amor que se tenían pero creo que Edward lo mal interpreto

Pues a mí me parece que el protagonista no es hermoso- me dijo refunfuñando

No me refería al protagonista- le dije aunque siendo sinceros era muy guapo- me refería a lo hermoso del amor que se profesan- le dije a lo que el suspiro y me dio un beso

Eso si es bonito pero sabes algo- me pregunto

Que- le dije

No habrá en la tierra ni en el universo persona que te ame como yo te amo ya que mi amor por ti es más grande que todas las cosas existentes- me dijo a lo que yo no aguante y lo jale del cuello para besarlo él me beso de forma cariñosa trasmitiéndome el amor que sentía

Sabes algo- le dije cuando nos separamos el negó con la cabeza- yo te amo de tal forma que para quitarme lo que siento por ti tendrían que arrancarme el corazón y aun así no dejaría de sentir lo que siento por ti- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y él me sonrió de forma resplandeciente en esas escuchamos el auto de mi papá y entro

Hola muchachos- saludo mi papá

Hola papá- le dije y él se acerco a darme un beso en la frente ya que desde que ocurrió lo del accidente en el instituto se había vuelto más expresivo

Hola Charlie- lo saludo mi Edward dándole la mano ya que seguía en la misma posición de siempre con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas

Bella hoy por a las 5 de la tarde tengo que ir a port angels y regresaría hasta dentro de tres días y pues como no puedo faltar ya que es un caso muy importante quisiera saber si te puedes quedar sola o le digo a Sue para que te acompañe- me dijo

Papá tranquilo yo me puedo quedar sola además con las muletas que me dieron en el hospital me puedo manejar bien- le dije para no dar molestias a Sue la cual era muy cariñosa y se había vuelto muy amiga de papá tanto que creo que se gustan

No- dijo Edward el cual no había dicho nada- Charlie bella se quedara en mi casa además quien mejor que mi mamá y mi papá en casa para que la cuiden al igual que mi hermana y yo por supuesto que no la dejare sola- dijo Edward

Pero tus papas si lo permitirán no quiero molestar- le dije

Si ellos no van a decir nada quédate tranquila amor- me dijo acariciando mi rostro

Bella si ellos dejan puedes quedarte si no llamo a Sue no te voy a dejar sola- me dijo Charlie serio

Ok papá- le respondí

Edward llamo a su casa y sus papas dijeron que les encantaría que yo me quedara unos días con ellos así que subí con ayuda de Edward a arreglar la maleta para partir a su casa cuando tenía todo listo baje a la sala

Bueno chicos yo me voy Bella cuídate y te llamo cuando llegue- me dijo

Ok papá te cuidas y espero tu llamada –le dije mientras salíamos y Edward estaba pendiente de que no me callera con las muletas

Adiós Charlie y espero que le vaya bien- le dijo Edward mientras le daba la mano y luego Charlie me dio un beso en la mejilla para montarse en la patrulla y arrancar Edward llevo mis maletas al volvo mientras yo iba con las muletas luego volvió y me ayudo lo que faltaba para ayudarme a subir y arrancar

Como te sientes amor- me pregunto Edward

Bien cielo- le dije y el tomo mi mano cuando llegamos Esme salió a la puerta seguida de Carlisle , Alice y Emmet Edward se bajo y me ayudo a mi mientras me pasaba las muletas y nos dirigíamos a la puerta

Hola cariño- me saludo Esme dándome un beso maternal

Hola Esme- le dije

Bella que gusto verte- me dijo Carlisle dándome un beso en la frente

Lo mismo digo Carlisle- le dije sonriéndole

Bellita nos vamos a divertir mucho- me dijo Alice abrazándome y yo suspire ya que me imaginaba el juego de la Barbie Bella

HERMANITA- grito Emmet abrazándome y alzándome por lo que me hizo soltar las muletas

Emmet bájala le harás daño- le dijo mi Edward a lo cual el me bajo y Edward me tomo en brazos mientras me daba las muletas

Perdón- dijo Emmet

No pasa nada Emmet yo también te extrañe- le dije Edward me ayudo a entrar a la casa y me sentó en el sofá mientras iba a la cocina por u vaso de agua para que me tomara la medicina

Parece que tienes un enfermero- dijo Emmet de forma burlona

Pues si eso tengo que ser lo seré para que se sienta bien- dijo Edward el cual llego con el vaso de agua y la pasta la cual me tome

Gracias – le dije dándole un besito

De nada cielo sabes que lo hago con gusto- me dijo acariciando mi rostro hasta que escuchamos un suspiro y vimos que toda la familia nos miraba de forma tierna y yo me sonroje y me oculte en el pecho de Edward

Buenos nosotros nos retiramos- dijeron todos y se fueron a hacer sus deberes

Así que vas a ser mi enfermero- dije

Si voy a ser tu querido enfermero- me dijo besándome

PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO NO HABIA TENIDO INTERNET AGRADESCOI A LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO… LORE


	13. MALENTENDIDO Y ACLARANDO

**CAPITULO 13: MAL ENTENDIDO Y ACLARANDO**

**BELLA POV**

Hace 3 días que me encontraba en la casa de los cullen y Edward no dejaba de consentirme y mirar que estuviera cómoda hoy regresaba al instituto después de rogarle a Carlisle que me dejara ir que ya me sentía bien.

Edward no se encontraba muy de acuerdo ya que decía que quien iba a estar pendiente de mis medicinas y de cómo estaba pero después de algunos pucheros caritas tristes y besos accedió ya que como él dijo _"Vivo para complacerte y nunca te podría negarte nada Te amo"_ esa fue la cosa más hermosa que dijo.

Esa noche como las anteriores dormí entre los brazos de Edward ya que no podía dormir si él no me abrazaba además de que se quedaba por si me dolía la pierna y tenía que tomar medicina a la madrugada.

Ya estaba desayunando junto a los Cullen Edward sentado a mi lado revisando que me comiera todo y Alice hablando de compras mientras Carlisle y Esme hablaban de un caso que llego al hospital y Emmet hacia chistes que me hacían reír.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Alice

Si vamos- dije mientras Edward me pasaba las muletas y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie para luego tomar mi mochila y despedirnos de todos.

Cuando llegamos al auto me ayudo a subir y guardo las muletas y mi mochila en la parte de atrás para luego subirse al auto.

Lista para ir a clases amor- me pregunto

Claro cariño- le respondí dándole un pequeño beso y arranco cuando llegamos el me ayudo a bajar y me dio las muletas todos nos miraban pero yo los ignoraba me acompaño a la clase y me dejo en el salón medio los útiles y me ayudo a sentarme

Cuídate Mucho amor te espero a la salida del salón Te amo- me dijo dándome un beso y saliendo.

Después entraron los demás alumno y entre esos Ángela una compañera la cual era muy buena e inteligente

Hola Bella como sigues- me pregunto

Mucho mejor y tu como vas- le pregunte

Muy bien- me dijo- lamento lo que te hizo Tanya- dijo apenada

No te preocupes- le dije y llego el profesor la clase transcurrió normal y cuando llego la hora de salida recogí todo y espere a que todos salieran para no tener inconvenientes cuando salieron todos Salí yo y Edward me esperaba recibió mi mochila

Cómo te sientes cielo- me pregunto

Bien – le dije

Me alegra sabes que si te sientes mal me llamas y vamos a casa bueno- me dijo

Ok cariño- le dije y el me dio un beso

Me acompaño a la siguiente clase e hizo el mismo proceso que en la primera esta clase me tocaba con Jasper el cual nos saludó cuando íbamos entrando

Hola Edward- le dijo dándole la mano para luego dirigirse a mi

Hola bells como te sientes- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Bien y tu como vas- le pregunte

Excelente- me dijo

bueno yo me voy dijo mi Edward el cual me ayudo a sentar y me dio un beso- te veo luego cielo- dijo

Ok amor- le conteste

Jas nos vemos y te la recomiendo mucho- me dijo

No hay cuidado yo la cuido- le dijo Jasper y el salió la clase paso sin contratiempos y luego a la salida Edward me acompaño a la cafetería

Que quieres comer amor- me pregunto

Ensalada y una manzana por favor- le dije a lo que él fue a comprar el almuerzo paso de lo más alegre y cuando timbraron a Edward le tocaba Gimnasia y a mi música por lo que me fui con Jasper

Lista para la clase- me pregunto

Claro sabes que si-le dije

Cuando llegamos al salón nos avisaron que la clase se había cancelado por lo que después de eso Jasper y yo nos fuimos al jardín a hablar hablamos de todo un poco de como iba con Alice y de cómo iba yo con Edward así paso la hora por lo que me dirige al Gimnasio después de despedirme de Jasper el cual iba a recoger a Alice cuando llegue me extraño que Edward no saliera

Mike has visto a Edward-le pregunte cuando vi al rubio

Si me parece que está en los vistieres ya que el profesor lo entretuvo hablando- me contesto

Gracias- dije y entre para esperarlo

Pasaron 10 minutos y como no salía se me dio por ir a asomarme pero lo que vi me dejo fuera de base estaba Edward con solo el pantalón puesto y Tanya lo estaba besando fue tanta mi impresión que se me cayó una muleta y en eso ellos se separaron y el me vio

Lo siento- dije y como pude recogí la muleta para salir lo más rápido que pudiera

BELLA. Grito Edward empujando a Tanya a un lado la cual tenía una sonrisa- no es lo que parece déjame explicarte- me dijo agarrándome de la cintura por la parte de atrás ya que yo me había dado la vuelta

No me expliques nada se lo que vi y tranquilo que yo no voy a ser un obstáculo para ti y Tanya ahora suéltame- dije moviéndome pero el no me soltó

Muy bien niñita eso me gusta que sepas cuando debes retirarte- dijo Tanya

LARGATE GOLFA- le dijo Edward a Tanya

COMO- pregunto Tanya indignada

QUE TE LARGUES ERES LA PERSONA QUE MAS ODIO EN LA VIDA TE DETESTO NUNCA PODRIA ANDAR CONTIGO NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO ERES LA PERSONA MAS RESBALOSA QUE CONOSCO- le grito sin soltarme

ESTA ME LAS PAGAS EDWARD CULLEN- dijo saliendo

Amor- me dijo Edward- mírame cielo yo Te amo no creas lo que viste déjame explicarte- me dijo

No hay nada que explicar Edward ahora por favor suéltame- le dije

NO- dijo rotundamente- no te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches- me dijo

Está bien habla- le dije sin voltearme

Bella mírame por el amor de Dios princesa mírame- dijo y ante su ruego yo voltee limpiándome como pude las lágrimas que habían salió

Ok habla- le dije

Lo que paso fue que cuando entre a bañarme después de hablar con el entrenador Salí de la ducha y cuando me estaba cambiando apareció Tanya tratando de seducirme yo le reclame por haberte hecho caer pero ella dijo que yo solo podía ser de ella y me beso ahí fue cuando tu entraste- me dijo

Edward no sé si creerte- le conteste bajando la mirada

Créeme por favor yo te amo- me dijo levantándome la mirada la cual ya estaba cristalizada- que quieres que haga para demostrarte cuanto Te amo- me dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos y hay no pude mas

Te creo Edward – le dije y el me beso – también te amo- le dije y seguimos el beso hay me di cuenta que nunca podría amar a nadie como lo amo a él.

**CHIC S GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDOLA… LORE **


	14. PELICULAS Y CELOS

**CAPITULO 14: TARDE DE PELIS Y CELOS**

Después del inconveniente con la zorra de Tanya salimos del gimnasio Edward me llevaba abrazada como podía ya que aún iba en muletas y diciéndome que me amaba que era la única que yo era su todo palabras que me demostraban lo mucho que me amaba y también me hacía dar cuenta lo mucho que yo lo amaba.

Cuando subimos al coche íbamos agarrados de la mano y en un cómodo silencia hasta que llegamos a casa de sus padres el como siempre me ayudo a bajar y me llevo a la sala

Ya vengo amor coy por tu medicina- me dijo mientras se iba para la cocina no sin antes darme un beso

Estaba tan entretenida leyendo un libro que saque de mi mochila que no me di cuenta cuando llego Edward hasta que él me dio un beso en la mejilla

Que lees?- me pregunto mientras me pasaba la medicina

El libro de Twilight sabes es muy interesante- le conteste después de haberme tomado la medicina

Si y de que trata- me pregunto

Habla acerca de un vampiro el cual es vegetariano ya que no toma sangre humana pero una nueva chica llega al instituto y la sangre lo atrae luego él se enamora de ella y ella de él pero para estar juntos deben pasar varias cosas- le conté

Interesante- dijo

Si además la película es muy buena son 4 libros y 5 películas ya que la última está dividida en 2 partes- le dije y así seguimos platicando hasta que llegaron los demás chicos

Hola bells hola Edward- saludo Alice

Hola- le dije mientras también saludaba a Jas

Que hace- pregunto la duende

Platicando acerca de la saga crepúsculo- le dije

Esa saga es muy buena yo tengo las pelis arriba que les parece si la vemos- dijo Alice

Me parece bien- dije yo

Lo que mi hermosa princesa diga- dijo Edward mientras me daba un beso

Por mí no hay lio- dijo

Entonces ya vengo- dijo Alice y Salió rumbo a la habitación mientras esperábamos llego Emmet con Rose

Belly bells como estas hermanita- me saludo Emmet ya que el decía que yo era su hermanita

Muy bien Emmet y tu- le pregunte

Excelente- dijo

Hola Rose- la salude

Hola bells- me dijo y en esas bajo Alice

Que van hacer- pregunto Emmet

Vamos a ver pelis quieren ver- dijo Alice

Claro - dijeron él y Rose al unísono lo que nos hizo reír

Ponla mientras voy por palomitas- dijo Edward

Ok- dijo Alice luego llego Edward con las palomitas y empezamos a ver la película

Ese chico es muy guapo- dijo Rose refiriéndose a Kellan lutz el actor que representaba al vampiro más fuerte y eso provoco que Emmet gruñera

El más guapo es el- dijo Alice cuando apareció en la pantalla Jackson Rathbone el que hacía del nuevo vampiro vegetariano en la peli y Jas la miro feo pero ella no se percato

Y a ti cuál te parece más guapo bells?- me pregunto ose guiñándome el ojo a lo que entendí su juego que era poner celosos a los chicos

Pues Obvio Robert es tan varonil aparte en la peli representa muy bien su papel hace creíble todo y en la vida real tiene unos ojos verdes divinos- dije suspirando de forma falsa

Eso provoco que Edward me agarrara fuerte de la cintura y gruñera cuando acabo la peli todas las chicas suspiramos

Me encantaría un amor así- dije yo

Así como- pregunto Alice

Pues fuerte seguro y eterno un amor que pueda superar todo y que consiga el feliz para siempre- le dije yo

Tienes razón- dijo Rose

Si ese amor es puro- dijo Alice

Pues a mí esos tipos me parecían feos sobe todo ese Kellan- dijo Emmet

A mi igual ese Jackson me parecía de lo más creído- dijo Jas

Y ese Robert se cree mucho- dijo Edward

Buno yo me voy bienes Rose- dijo Emmet

Claro- le dijo Ella

Vamos Alice- le dijo Jas

Si vamos- le contesto a lo que quedamos Edward y yo solos en la sala

Así que muy Guapo Robert -me dijo mirándome

Pues un poco- le dije- pero tú lo eres más- le dije a lo que el sonrió

Me alegra porque ningún Robert me va a quitar a la mujer de mi vida- me dijo

Y quien es ella?- le pregunte a modo de juego

Pues Tu eres la mujer de mi vida y el centro de mi Universo y creo que en este mundo no habrá amor más grande del que yo siento por ti

Sabes algo yo te amo igual y para siempre- le dije y nos besamos luego subimos a la habitación y dormimos abrazados como lo habíamos hecho estos días ya que en sus brazos me sentía protegida.

CHIC S AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP Y HASTA LA PROXIMA…. LORE


End file.
